


Black Inked Markings.

by starhyuk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: JooHyuk, M/M, college student min, im bad w tags sorry, min has more years than joo, tattoo artist joo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhyuk/pseuds/starhyuk
Summary: Minhyuk loved to get tattoos that reminded him of things he loved most in the world.





	Black Inked Markings.

The soft sounds of the latest trending music in Korea played through the speakers that Jooheon set up in his studio. His thin and relatively tall frame swayed a bit, moving along to the beat of the song as he cleaned up the chair of his customer that had just got his tattoo done a couple of minutes ago.

 

"Heon, you there?" He heard the voice come from the main desk and set the towel, that he used to clean the chair, on the armrest of metal frame.

 

"Hi baby, back from class?" Minhyuk smiled softly at the sound of Jooheon's voice as he came out of the inner room. He hummed and pulled his boyfriend by the waist before giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

 

The two were always like this. They were always so close and would miss the other so dearly when they leave, even if it's just for a little while. That mainly being Minhyuk, the curly brown haired boy Jooheon calls his boyfriend. The latter would often have very mixed schedules, some days he had night classes and on some he had morning classes. Jooheon would always miss waking up to the warmth of his boyfriend's hugs and kisses in the early morning. Sometimes, he likes to get up a little earlier than Minhyuk just to watch him sleep while the sun's beams slowly came into the picture through their window.

 

But sometimes it was the other way around. Minhyuk would be alone all day since, Jooheon owns a tattoo shop right around the corner of his college and has clients buzzing in almost everyday. He would hate it, most especially, when his boyfriend comes home smelling like a mix of different manly perfumes. He, always, just wanted to tell Jooheon to take his shirt off and wear one of his instead. But Jooheon wasn't dumb, he knew the scent made Minhyuk's nerves go off and even for him, it smelled too strong. Those kinds of nights would normally involve him drowning in his boyfriend's oversized shirts and cuddling with him all night.

 

They were a very touchy couple. Sometimes a bit too much to be honest. One of their friends, Kihyun, would point out how much they display affection a bit too much from time to time as well.

 

"How was today?" Minhyuk said as he let go of his grip on his boyfriend.

 

"Well, you know, just the same.. but today someone had me tattoo a mini mushroom on their like index? I wouldn't want to call it weird but.." He said and clicked his tongue in judgement. The latter laughed and shook his head. "I mean, it's better than that one guy who had you tattoo this dick pic, right?"

 

"Oh my god, I thought you forgot about that.."

 

"How can you forget that! It's too uncommon that its so..you know!"

 

The black haired male rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's statement and big hand gestures before chuckling, walking back into the inner room. Minhyuk trailed behind his boyfriend and sat himself on the chair that many of Jooheon's clients sit on, getting to watch him work his magic.

 

"Heon..I want a tattoo too!" Minhyuk said with a visible pout forming on his lips.

 

"But i just gave you one last week!" His boyfriend said and whined, Minhyuk always asked Jooheon for tattoos since he loved to mark his skin with black ink that reminded him of the things he loved the most.

 

"Come on!! Please!" Minhyuk said with his hands clasped together in a pleading manner.

 

"Where is it this time.. first there's the one on your knee then the one right below your nape.. where next?"

 

"I've.. been thinking about my wrist. You see I have this scar here and I kinda don't want it flashing around everytime i forget to wear a watch!" Minhyuk said and lifted his left arm that showed a tiny scar right on his wrist.

 

"Besides.. I don't have a tattoo that reminds me if you.."

 

A blush crept up to Jooheon's pale cheeks as he stared at his boyfriend in a loving manner. Placing back the newly cleaned equipment, the younger walked over to his boyfriend's body, sitting on his lap before lacing his arms around his neck. Jooheon felt two hands envelope him by his waist and pull him closer to the latter. Their faces were just a couple inches apart, the breathing of the latter hitting their skin, sending goosebumps down their spine.

 

Jooheon brushed his hand against Minhyuk's soft brown hair, moving the thin strands that fell out of it's place. The loving gaze that the two shared as they sat together was evident yet sweet. Minhyuk's eyes met with his boyfriend's, both looking and studying the beautiful features that were spread out on the faces before them.

 

"Min..I..love you.. so much, you know?" Jooheon said softly like a tone of a whisper for only Minhyuk to hear.

 

"I know, and I love you too.. so much." The older said leaning forward to connect his lips with the latter's soft ones.

 

Their lips moved against each other, lovingly and softly. Connecting like lost puzzle pieces from the same picture. They felt like the stars were behind them and nothing else mattered more in the world than them.

 

Jooheon's eyes opened slowly as he pulled away and looked at his boyfriend's soft and tender face. The same face he would see in the morning, looking so angelic and peaceful under the morning rays. The same face that he sees everyday after a tiring day at work. The same face that he sees when he feels so full just in the right places in bed, telling him to wait and be patient. The same face that he sees spark up life, like it was an energy source.

 

The younger smiled softly and place a peck on Minhyuk's lips before getting off his lap. The feet reaching the floor once again.

 

"I'll see what I can do about that tattoo.. but I can't promise you that it will be soon."

 

"That's fine, I'll wait if it means getting one that represents you." Jooheon's heart fluttered at the statement.

 

"So I was thinking, what about a cute small bee with like tiny hearts beside it?" He smiled and rolled his eyes.

 

He would never wish for anything more than to be with his boyfriend until his last breath. Never.

**Author's Note:**

> huhu thank ü for reading this, a kudos and a comment is always appreciated!! it’s honestly just something very small so.. i hope it was okay!! if u wanna find me,, im @kiwiheons on twt <3


End file.
